I'm Just A Klutz!
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you. My name is Hailey . I'm 19 going on 20. And I'm dating Kendall Schmidt.  Kendall/OC Carlos/OC James/OC
1. PM Chat

**Story:**

I'm Just A Klutz

**Rating:**

T

**Summary:**

Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you. My name is Hailey . I'm 19 years old. And I'm dating Kendall Schmidt.

**Chapter:**

One, PM chat

'Alright random, you win' I read off the computer screen. I was private messaging another Fan Fiction author, called FuchsiaEclipse. '*gives crown of randomness* There happy take it *breaks down crying*' I read. I giggled, and typed in something about her deserving it instead. We'd been typing to one another for over an hour, and now, I had an idea. 'Now, FuchsiaEclipse,' I typed, 'please name your favorite Big Time Rush song," I said. Exactly four minutes later she replied with 'Any Kind of Guy'.

'Okay, then here you go' I typed,

'*presses button on remote*

*throne pops out of stage*

*FuchsiaEclipse sits on throne*

*BTR pops out from behind throne*

Here I am  
>There you are<br>Why does it seem so far  
>Next to you is where I should be<br>(Where I wanna be)  
>Something I, want so bad<br>Know what's inside your head  
>Maybe I could see what you see<br>(Tell me what you see)

I gotta keep on believing  
>That everything takes time<br>I'll make up any reason  
>To make you mine<br>If you're staying or leaving  
>I'll follow your lead<br>So why keep pretending  
>Open your eyes<br>I can be what you need

Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there

You seem so, hard to know  
>Say goodbye, say hello<br>Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
>Changing my point of view<br>Every day, something new  
>Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)<p>

I gotta keep on believing  
>That everything takes time<br>I'll make up any reason  
>To make you mine<br>If you're staying or leaving  
>I'll follow your lead<br>So why keep pretending  
>Open your eyes<br>I can be what you need

(Chorus)

Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there  
>Let me know, if I'm getting through<br>Making you understand  
>If it's wrong, I'll try something new<br>Don't look away  
>Cause I'm here to stay<br>If it's a game  
>Then I'm gonna play<p>

(Chorus)

Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, it's alright  
>I will be there"<p>

"Okay, FuchsiaEclipse! I hope you enjoyed my ceremonial special! Carlos has something he would like to give you!"  
>"Hello FuchsiaEclipse. My name is Carlos Pena jr"<br>*Carlos kisses FuchsiaEclipse on the cheek and pulls out bouquet of roses*  
>*FuchsiaEclipse accepts roses, and kisses Carlos on the cheek*' I typed.<p>

'"Did you like our special ceremonial present for you?" asks Maisie, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos.

*Carlos leans in for a kiss with FuchsiaEclipse*

Crowd: AWWWWWW!' I typed.

I got a sweet reply back from her.

'Aren't I the bestest friend ever?' I asked.

'Of Course'

'*Grins impossibly hugely*

"Yay!"

*Grabs Kendall's hand and pulls him into a happy dance*

"I LOVE YOU (enter city name here)!"

*grabs Kendall 4 a kiss ;)*' I typed. Oh, that's one thing I forgot to tell you. My name is Hailey . I'm 19 years old. And I'm dating Kendall Schmidt. Yes, he's the guy from Big Time Rush.

My best friend in Nicole Winters. She's 19, same as me, and is dating Carlos Pena junior. Another guy from Big Time Rush.

Niki had sent me a message about how great it was at James' birthday last month. (Bold italics = Hailey. Bold Underline = Niki)

_**Klutz: Good Times…**_

_**Hey, r u going out w/ Carlos 2nite?**_

**Snowball: Yea, what about u?**

_**Klutz: K is supposed 2 b taking me on a moonlit beach walk, after a dinner out.**_

_**Klutz: Ooohhh! Kenny's here!**_

_**Klutz: BRB...**_

**Snowball: Siya.**

_**Klutz: Why? K says I can stay and chat 4 a bit!**_

_**Or is Carlos there already?**_

_**Put him on! We can couples chat!**_

**Snowball: Yea, just got here in fact. Creepy how u knew. Get outta my head! Oh, and Carlos says Hi.**

_**Klutz: Kendall says Yello. Actually, i say Yello, he says hey.**_

_**Klutz: CRAP! CHOKING ON PINK MILK!**_

As soon as I typed the word 'choking', Kendall started thumping me on the back, HARD.

"I'm good!" I said, fearing that my back might bruise up.

_**Klutz: All good. Thanks for the thumping on the back, K *sarcastic***_

**Snowball: Lol, don't die! Wait, need 2 breathe laughing 2 hard.**

_**Klutz: THROAT CLOSING UP!**_

_**K3ndall: Maybe we shouldn't go out 2nite...**_

_**Klutz: NO! I'm OK!**_

_**K3ndall: But ur still coughing! **_

_**Klutz: NO! *cough I'M! *cough* NOT!**_

**Snowball: Lol, yea, she'll die if u cancel!**

_**Klutz: I agree. Or break up with u. Whichevers worse.**_

**Snowball: I say dyings worse. Dying is basically just breaking up with him, but you can never make up!**

_**Klutz: True that... True that...**_

**A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! This is just Part one, so if I get 5 reviews, I'll update!**


	2. Pink Haired Kendall

**A/N FuchsiaEclipse is an actual FanFiction Author. Go read her story Big Time Chance! I'm Sienna in this story. It's REALLY good!**

**Sorry if it says Connie instead of Niki/Nicole. I originally wrote this being another BTR fic, but Nicole/Niki's name was Connie... so yeah... sorry. (FuchsiaEclipse... ;D)**

**Chapter 2: Pink Haired Kendall...**

_**K3ndall: Maisies gone 2 Kitchen to make Mac n Cheese. It would b sad if she died...**_

**Snowball: Agreed.**

**Carlitos: Yeah that suck**

**Snowball: Wait...MAC N CHEESE I WANT SOME!**

_**Klutz: WHAT R U DOING?**_

_**K3ndall: Ur friend wants mac n cheese.**_

_**Klutz: If u want mac n cheese, y don't u come over 4 dinner?**_

**Snowball: B there in about 10min...**

"Kendall! I'm going to go heat up some more!" I yell over my shoulder, while walking to the kitchen. I get out the rest of the macaroni and cheese from the fridge, then close the fridge door.

"Shoot!" I yell, dropping the platter. Kendall was leaning against the fridge door, staring at me when I shut it. I glare at him, before picking up the shattered platter. I scoop up the macaroni, placing it in a black rubbish bag. I take the bag outside, when Niki and Carlos turned up.

"Sorry guys! Kendall made me drop the platter with the macaroni on it, so I've gotta make up some more," I explained.

"You guys know where the movies are right? You can pick it, and put it on if you want," I said, walking them to the door.

"Coat? Hat?" I asked, holding my hands out. Carlos handed me his coat, while Niki handed me her fedora.

"SIYA!" yelled Niki, running off inside.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a whole bottle of soda on the ride here," Carlos explained. I nodded, smiling, before hanging up his coat.

"Kendall's in the kitchen," I said.

"Thanks," he said, before walking off. I went to wait outside the bathroom for Niki.

"Nik! Come and pick the movie!" I yelled.

"Gonna be a bit! I drank a lot of soda!" she yelled back. I smiled, before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Niki is picking the movie, so if you want, go and sit in the lounge. I'll make the macaroni!" I said. The boys nodded, and headed out. I took out the pasta and the cheese sauce.

"Hails! Can we watch 'Grown Ups'?" screamed Niki from the lounge.

"Sure Nicole!" I screamed back.

"YAHOO!"  
>"Carlos? Can you please calm down Niki?" I yelled.<p>

"Sure!" he shouted back. After putting the macaroni in the oven, I went out to watch the movie for a bit. After a while, I walked back.

"Yay! Macaroni's nearly ready!" I said, "About five more minutes," I said. I walked to the lounge.

"Dinner's nearly ready," I said, kissing the top of Kendall's head. I sat down to watch a bit, then went back to the kitchen. I checked on the pasta.

"DINNER'S READY!" I yelled. Immediately, the sounds of Adam Sandler's voice turned off, and three hungry young adults came running into the dining room.

**(Do you really want me to write about them eating?) AFTER DINNER (Niki and Carlos are back their homes)**

_**K3ndall: That...was yum.**_

**Carlitos: Yes. Awesome mac n cheese**

**Snowball: *nodding* Best double date ever!**

_**Klutz: Okay. Don't make us laugh. I just got us both sodas. Soda plus Laughing equals Soda Up Nose.**_

_**Klutz: *laughs* Actually, that statement made me laugh. SODA UP MY NOSE! BUBBLY!**_

**Carlitos: Cool Bubbles**

**Snowball: lol happened to me before stings right**

_**Klutz: brb**_

_**K3ndall: Soda...goes through her quickly**_

_**Klutz: OH MAN!**_

_**K3ndall: What? **_

_**Klutz: Sisters in the bathroom...**_

_**Klutz: YUS! SHE'S OUT!**_

**Snowball: FINALLY!**

_**Klutz: ... I'M BACK!**_

_**Klutz: Yea. My nose stings like a hornet.**_

**Snowball: And yeah, poor you.**

I went up to get a refill of soda. I came back, when...

_**Klutz: EEEP! **_

_**K3ndall: HAILEY!**_

_**Klutz: Not my fault! I tripped on the rug!**_

**Snowball: What's wrong!**

**Snowball: Klutz.**

_**Klutz: T.T I...tripped...on...the...rug...**_

_**Kendall: While holding her soda...**_

_**K3ndall: AND SHE SPILT IT ON MY PANTS!**_

**Carlitos: *laughs* dude that must suck!**

**Snowball: *laughing* man u should get rid of the rug! It PLANNED this!**

_**Klutz: I'm SO sorry Kendall!**_

_**K3ndall: It's Ok. Come here.**_

_**Klutz: hehe...he's hugging me**_

_**K3ndall: Yes, now stop crying, I'll be okay!**_

_**Klutz: Your pants are wet.**_

_**Klutz: I WANT MORE SODA!**_

**Snowball: I think the sodas caused you enough trouble**

_**K3ndall: Guys...She WANTS more soda. Crap. Hails, GIMME MY SODA BACK!**_

_**Klutz: NO!**_

_**K3ndall: She's crying again.**_

**Snowball: Just hug her again.**

**Carlitos: Hey calm down its alright *hugs Niki***

_**Klutz: I'm all sticky. And wet. *dead***_

_**K3ndall: I think she's dead...**_

**Snowball: (hit head on keyboard) stupid soda**

**Carlitos: *takes keyboard away***

_**K3ndall: Oh god... she's wearing a white shirt...**_

_**K3ndall: Hey...she's wearing a pink bra...**_

_**Klutz: NOT DEAD! MY BOYFRIEND IS A PERV!**_

I 'died' again, just lying on the floor.

"I'm going to the guest room!" Kendall yelled.  
>"NO!" I screamed, opening my eyes and running to him.<p>

"I want waffles. C'mon!" I said, pulling him by the hand to the kitchen.

"Fine," he groaned. He went to the fridge and took out the pre-made ones I made this morning. He took all of them over to the microwave, and put them on a microwavable (A/N ?) plate. He put them in the microwave, and put it on high for two minutes. He came back over to where I was sitting at the bar.

"I love you," I said to him, staring in his bright green eyes. I turned the radio on, and started sing along to Taylor Swift...

"**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

**My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

**Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

**The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly... **"

I finished, listening to the blasted beeping coming from the microwave.  
>"Kendall?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"The microwave..." I hinted. His face turned into one of realization and shock.<p>

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

_**Klutz: Hola mi amiga!**_

**Snowball: Hola!**

_**Klutz: Hey! K passed out on Kitchen floor last night... he was getting me a glass of milk, opened the fridge door...AND FAINTED!  
>Klutz: La Di Da Di Da! *sings*<br>**__**K3ndall: *walks into room* What are you doing?  
><strong>__**Klutz: La Di Da - Singing!**_

**Snowball: Y r u singing?**

_**Klutz:**__*__**sings*  
>Unicorns I love them<br>Unicorns I love them  
>Uni uni unicorns I loove them<strong>_

_**Uni unicorns I could pet one  
>If they were really real..and they are!<br>So I bought one so I could pet it  
>Now it loves me, now I love it<br>La la la la la**_

**Snowball: What was that?**

_**Klutz: THE UNICORN SONG!**_

_**Klutz: I want waffles.**_

_**Klutz: Ken-doll? *bats eyelashes* Can you get me waffles?**_

Kendall read over my shoulder.

"No".

_**Klutz: KENDALL! GIMME WAFFLES!**_

"Fine,"

_**Klutz: I wanna make them!**_

"Okay! I'll make the batter, you can play around the kitchen," he said, again, reading over my shoulder. I smiled, and ran off to the kitchen. I turned on the oven elements, and waited for them to heat up.

"Ooh! Pretty red!" I said, walking closer to the red-hot iron. Unfortunately, the soda in my head came out in an explosion. So, I-

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I yelled, running to Kendall.

"What happened?"

"I put my hands on the elements!" I yelled, my hands-red and blistering- in his face.

**Snowball: What happened?**

_**K3ndall: Hails just put her hands on the oven elements. brb**_

"Where are you going?" I screamed.

"To get you an ice-pack," he said, smiling.

"Okay," I said, turning on the TV and flicking it to Nickelodeon.

"K, YOUR ON THE TELLY!" I scream. I hit 'record' on the My Sky remote. Bad Idea... the blistering skin on my hands didn't like that, so I dropped the remote, and started screaming again.

"Here ya go," said Kendall, holdinng the ice pack around my hands. I smiled for a bit.

"I'm gonna go and chat to Nicole," I said, heading over to the computer after 10 minutes.

_**Klutz: (O**_

_**Klutz: AAAAHHHHH! CYCLOPS!**_

_**K3ndall: Okay? She just ran off 2 the bathroom.**_

**Carlitos: She scared of the cyclops?**

_**K3ndall: Either that, or...she just ran to the laundry.**_

_**Klutz: OWOWOWOWOWOW!**_

_**K3ndall: brb**_

_**Klutz: OWowOWowOWowOWowOWowOW!**_

_**K3ndall: She banged her toes into the washing machine**_

**Snowball: She's such a klutz.**

**Carlitos: That's a bit mean!**

**Snowball: Wait its true!**

_**K3ndall: I agree with Carlos...but...it is true.**_

_**Klutz: *slaps K3ndall in face* DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME OR I WILL DYE YOUR HAIR PINK WHEN UR SLEEPING!**_

**M+C: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

_**Klutz: Kendall...go to bed. You fell asleep of fatigue last night, so u must b tired.**_

_**K3ndall: Ur right. Promise not to injure ur self or anything else while I'm asleep?**_

_**Klutz: Ok. I promise.**_

_**K3ndall: Pinky swear?**_

_**Klutz: Pinky Swear.**_

I kissed Kendall on the cheek before waving good-night to him.

_**Klutz: It just so happens that I keep bright colored hair dye in my bathroom cupboard... MWAHAHA!**_

_**Klutz: I DID IT! I DYED K'S HAIR BRIGHT PINK!**_

THE NEXT MORNING!

"Good Morning!" said Kendall as he walked in the next morning. I looked at him, and burst out laughing.

"What's funny?"

"LOOK!...IN!...THE!...MIRROR!" I yelled between laughs. He looked, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates

"YOU DYED MY HAIR BRIGHT PINK?"

**A/N I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written. :D I hope you got a pretty good idea of pink-haired Kendall...\**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Where's Hailey?

**Story:**

I'm Just A Klutz!

**Author:**

Kendall Schmidt is Mine/Maisie Reweti-Gould

**Pairings:**

Nicole/Carlos, Hailey/Kendall

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own BTR, and anything else you may recognize.

**A/N:**

If I Ruled The World...

We'll come back to this later...

…

**DESCRIPTIONS:**

**Nicole Layla Winters:**

Nicknames: **Niki, Niki, Snowball**

Appearance: **blonde hair (to shoulders), brown eyes, olive skin, average height/weight, rosy pink fullish lips, long eyelashes, light freckles across nose and cheeks.**

Personality: ** She can be kind, but can also be a devil. She can have her blonde moments, but quickly realizes afterwards. She is an AWESOME friend.**

Hobbies: **writing/reading, pranking (James Maslow to be exact :D), watching movies, hanging with friends.**

Anything else?: **Older brother, likes a puppy named Luke.**

**Hailey Anne Dominy:**

Nicknames: **Hails, Hay, Domi**

Appearance: **Curly brown hair (in a bob), dark brown eyes, tan skin, average height/weight, light brown/pink fullish lips, long eyelashes, and a couple of freckles.**

Personality: **Quiet, but when with friends, she can scream as loud and as proud as she wants. Can be shy and scared, then brave and confident. Can act like a 2-yr-old.**

Hobbies: **Playing guitar/piano, writing/reading, watching movies, cooking, hanging with friends.**

Anything Else?: **2 younger siblings (Isabelle (17) and Jack (15)), 2 cats (Coffee and...Table).**

…

**KPOV:**

"Morning sleeping beauty!" I said as I walked into the next room. Hay was asleep on the couch, so I shook her gently. She stirred, before opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's goi-" asked Domi, before she burst out laughing. I looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Look!...At!...Your!...HAIR!" she said between gasps of air. I lifted an eyebrow, and walked over to the mirror.

What I saw, frightened me.

"MY HAIR IS PINK!" I yelled. Sure enough, my usually dirty blonde hair, was now a hot pink. I walked over to my girlfriend, who was lying on the floor in a laughing fit. I lifted her up, and over my shoulder. Almost immediately, she started screaming and kicking me. Unfortunately for me, she kicked me (hard) in the stomach. I cowered over, and she hopped down, pulled a face at me, and ran up the stairs. I glared at the staircase, before running after her. I found her in the closet, before she screamed 'TWO-TIMER!' in my face, and ran off yet again. I looked in her usual spots (under the beds, under the table, under the stairs, up the trees, and in the bathroom) before texting Snowball,

**To: Niki**

**From: Kendall**

**do u know where domi is?**

**To: Kendall**

**From: Niki**

**no soz!**

I walked to the computer, and logged onto Skype. I did a little cheer before calling **snow_queen**.

"Hola!" said Carlos and Niki. Niki burst out laughing when she took a look at my hair.

"Hey...Kendalia...what's wrong with your...m-hm...hair?" asked Carlos, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hailey dyed my hair hot pink when I was sleeping," I sighed. This time, Carlos disappeared from view, laughing**(1)**.

"Have you seen Domi?" I asked when they'd both reappeared (and I'd put on a beanie). Nicole shrugged, then Carlos picked up her phone, and looked at it.

"Yeah, she's und-"

"COME WITH ME CARLITOS!" said Niki, covering his mouth and pulling him to the bathroom. She shut him in there, pulled out a small key, and locked the door.

"Now...sorry, I don't know where Hay is. Do you know?" she asked, with a smug smile on her face. Okay. Now I knew something was up.

"Are you sure? I'm coming over to get Carlos out, and figure out where Hails is," I said, logging off and grabbing my jacket.

…

**NPOV:**

"Oh Crap!" I said, as Kendall's face disappeared from view. I grabbed my jacket, and ran to the back door. I ran through the backyard, around the pool, jumped _over _the fence, ran under the bushes, and through about ten streets, hiding when a car rolled by. I sprinted up Kendall and Hailey's drive, and pulled out my key-card. I scanned it, and headed in. I ran to the kitchen, and opened the cupboard under the sink. Hails rolled out, and landed on my feet, squealing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her own, before I pulled her over to the kitchen table. I took out her sippy cup, and filled it halfway with Fanta, and the other half with Cola. I screwed on the top, and sat next to Domi. She grabbed the cup, and started gulping it down. About two minutes later, she slammed it down on the table, and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Domi? Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. She just sat there, looking like a helpless baby.

"Domi?"

…

**Me: *gasps* I wonder what's wrong...**

**Kendall: You know what's wrong. And actually...so does FuchsiaEclipse.**

**Me: Hehehe...you don't know either! But I have plans in mind for you...**

**Kendall: *looks scared* *gulps***

…

**If the Reviews Box gets past 8, I'll update. I won't do any early updating.**

…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Unknown

**Story:**

I'm Just A Klutz!

**Author:**

KSIM/Maisie R-G

**Rating:**

T

**Pairings:**

Nicole/Carlos, Hailey/Kendall (?)

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are Red, Roses are Pink, I don't own BTR (I think!)

**A/N:**

If I Ruled The World:

1. I'd Go to almost every BTR concert as humanly possible

2. I'd marry one of the BTR guys

3. I'd sit on the roof of my house with a lifetime supply of food and drink, a bed, and speakers. Then, I'd SCREAM out loud as many BTR songs as I can in one day.

**...**

**CPOV:**

I logged onto iChat, and three usernames were online. Kendall, creepy_stalker, and Run_Away_From_Cheater.

**Kendall: Who are you random people?**

**creepy_stalker: You will never know...**

**creepy_stalker: Hey Run_Away_From_Cheater, do ya think he's got a bit of a thick skull?**

**creepy_stalker: MWAHAHAHAH!  
>Kendall: Um...are you a fan?<br>creepy_stalker: NONONONONONONONO! I HATE YOU!  
>Run_Away_From_Cheater: all you need to know is that creepy_stalker really is a creepy stalker.<br>creepy_stalker: I'm gonna go and change my username.  
>Kendall: Seriously! Who are you?<br>creepy_stalker: *.*  
>creepy_stalker has logged off.<br>Run_Away_From_Cheater: I will never tell  
>Kendall: ?<br>I_love_Kendall_Knight: OMG! ARE YOU KENDALL FROM BTR?  
>Kendall: Seriously? How did you get into our chat?<br>I_love_Kendall_Knight: I have my ways.  
>Kendall: I FOUND THE SPARE KEY!<br>I_love_Kendall_Knight: OMG! Did you get locked out? I'll hug you!  
>Run_Away_From_Cheater: Wow that girl is creepy<br>Kendall: No thanks  
>Kendall: Where ever u r Nicole... i'm gonna find you! First, to let Carlos out<br>Run_Away_From_Cheater: OMG! Your with Carlos! OMG! I'm going to find you!**

I heard a banging on the bathroom door.  
>"Hola?"<br>"Carlos! It's me! Hold on, I'm going to unlock the door!" yelled Kendall. I sat on the edge of the bathtub, and waited. A couple of minutes later, the door flinged open, and Kendall stood there, panting. Well, he does live about ten streets away!

**Kendall: Now Carlos is out, to find Connie... Run_Away_From_Cheater? Are you a fan of BTR?  
>I_love_Kendall_Knight: I AM! I LOVE YOU KENDALL!<br>Run_Away_From_Cheater: Totally! Oh gotta go  
>Run_Away_From_Cheater has logged off<br>I_love_Kendall_Knight: OMG! My mom says I have to get off the computer now. I LOVE U KENDALL!  
>I_love_Kendall_Knight has logged off.<br>Kendall: That was weird.  
>Kendall: I'll go this way, Carlos, you go that way!<br>BTR=Awesomeness has logged on  
>BTR=Awesomeness: Omg Kendall!<br>Sugar_n_ma_System has logged on  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! BTR=Awesomeness! Is that u! OMG! I feel gr8! I just had a full bottle of SODA and I feel AWSM!<br>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! ARE THE BTR GUYS ON CHAT WITH US?  
>BTR=Awesomeness: I think so<br>Carlos: um who are you two and how'd you get in this chat?  
>BTR=Awesomeness: OMG Carlos! I LOVE YOU!<br>Kendall: Who is this?  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! KENDALL SPOKE 2 ME! MY NAME IS KATRINA! BUT CALL ME KAT! I AM IN BTR=Awesomeness MATH CLASS! WE LOVE U GUYS! OMG! DO YOU LIKE SODA? I LIKE SODA! omg!OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M CHATTING 2 BTR!<br>jamesmaslow has logged on.  
>Kendall: LOOK OUT JAMES! CRAZY FAN HEADED UR WAY!<br>Sugar_n_ma_System: I'm not crazy! OMG! JM!  
>I LOVE YOU!<br>jamesmaslow: WTH! Who R U?  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! I'm KATRINA! BUT CALL ME KAT!<br>Carlos: don't forget her sidekick  
>BTR=Awesomeness: HEY! OMG all now we need is logan too log on<br>LoganH has logged on  
>BTR=Awesomeness: OMG it's all of BTR<br>jamesmaslow: Hi Kat. Would u like an autograph?  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! YES! Can I have a hug? I hugs!<br>1loganhenderson has logged on.  
>1loganhenderson: hey guys!<br>Sugar_n_ma_System: OMG! LOOK! LOGAN IS ON 2 NOW!  
>Kendall: ?<br>Carlos: weirdo.  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: AHHHHH! 2 HENDERSONS!<br>Kendall: I know that LoganH is the real one. So who are you 1loganhenderson?  
>1loganhenderson: I'M A STALKER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Kendall: Okay?  
>BTR=Awesomeness: What does this mean! is it the same as a double rainbow?<br>Carlos: This two are crazy!  
>Sugar_n_ma_System: If u need me, I'll b Walmart! I LOVE U GUYS!<br>Kendall: Love u 2?  
>jamesmaslow: same here.<br>Carlos: luv u loads.  
>LoganH: Nice meeting u!<br>Sugar_n_ma_System has logged off.  
>BTR=Awesomeness: Wait for me, kat! love you all. Especially you LOGAN!<br>BTR=Awesomeness has logged off  
>Kendall: Ummm...OK?<br>Carlos: What were were doing b4?  
>Kendall: trying 2 find the girls.<br>Carlos: right...  
>Kendall has logged off<br>Kendall logged on.  
>Kendall: I'm going back home.<br>jamesmaslow: siya.  
>LoganH: bye.<br>LoganH: Yeah, i'm bored of this chat bye  
>LoganH has logged off<br>HayDomiitsHail has logged on.  
>HayDomiitsHail: I NEED 2 TAKE A WAZ!<br>HayDomiitsHail has logged off.  
>jamesmaslow: Um, Kendall? She's here!<br>Snownik has logged on  
>Snownik: Hi James, and stalker. Oh hi honey didn't see you there.<br>Carlos: Where are you?  
>Snownik: here, there everywhere. Bye<br>Snownik has logged off  
>HayDomiitsHail has logged on.<strong>  
><strong>HayDomiitsHail: Hello people of earth!<br>jamesmaslow: Where r u? Kendall's got us looking 4 u evry where.  
>HayDomiitsHail: I'm in heaven. I met Elvis.<br>jamesmaslow: KENDALL! UR GIRLFRIEND SAYS SHE'S DEAD!  
>jamesmaslow has logged off.<br>HayDomiitsHail has logged off.  
>Kendall has logged on.<br>Kendall: *reads chat history* Hailey?  
>HayDomiitsHail has logged on.<br>HayDomiitsHail: hey sweetie.  
>Kendall: Y r u dead?<br>HayDomiitsHail: Car accident. It's your fault.  
>Kendall: y is is my *bleeping* fault?<br>HayDomiitsHail: Oh no. Schmidty's gone s**ty!  
>HayDomiitsHail logged off.<br>Carlos: I'm all alone.  
>Carlos has logged off<br>Kendall: Why is it my fault? And I haven't gone Sh**ty!  
>Kendall logs off.<strong>

_**TWO HOURS LATER: IN THE WALMART CARPARK no one's POV**_

**Snownik has logged on  
>Snownik: HELLO anyone ECHO echo echo echo.<br>HayDomiitsHail: YUMYUMYUMYUMYUM! Echo echo echo!  
>HayDomiitsHail: DRIVE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DRIVEN BEFORE!<br>Snownik: I'm trying!  
>Kendall has logged on.<br>Kendall: GIRLS! PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!  
>HayDomiitsHail: NO U CHEATING SCUMBAG!<br>HayDomiitsHail: Are you guys in a...golf cart?  
>Kendall: Yes. Yes we are.<br>Snownik: That's it. *putting pedal to the metal*  
>Carlos: Dude were losing them<br>Kendall: I KNOW CARLOS! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!  
>Snownik: Hey stop yelling at him!<br>Kendall: Shut up and let me catch you!  
>HayDomiitsHail: STOP YELLING AT HER!<br>Snownik: YEAH!  
>HayDomiitsHail: TAKE A LEFT HERE!<br>Kendall: When you put it on chat, it doesn't make it a secret.  
>Snownik: Ok *takes right*<br>HayDomiitsHail: Let me out.  
>Snownik: *slams on the breaks* Ok your free<br>Kendall: Look, Hailey's getting out.  
>Carlos: well come on *gets out*<strong>

"Hailey!" Kendall yells, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.  
>"Get. Off. Me".<br>"Why?" asked Kendall, hugging tighter.  
>"BECAUSE YOUR JUST A TWO-TIMER WHO CHEATS ON HIS GIRLFRIEND, THEN GOES LOOKING FOR HER AT WALMART!"<br>"What?"  
>"On MySpace. You posted a pic of you and Katelyn hugging eachother. Then, you wrote, and I quote 'Demi Lovato. She's one of the most beautiful things i have..ever seen,' Unquote"<br>"Hey, I'm just spreading my love to everyone out there!" yelled Kendall.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"THEN WHY SAY THAT?" screamed Hailey, slapping him in this face.<br>"I dunno!"  
>"You know what? It's over. Anything that we've had? It's over," she repeated, tears pouring down her face.<br>"Niki? Can we go?" asked Hailey.  
>"Sure," said Niki, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders and glaring at Kendall.<br>"Come on let's get some soda and icecream," Nicole said leading her friend to the car.

"What happened?" asked Kendall after the girls had walked over to their car. He looked to wear they were sitting on the bumper  
>"You just got dumped," said Carlos. James walked over to the girls. as he got closer, he could see Hailey's tear-stained face, and could hear her talking.<br>"WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HIM? I mean, he _was _cheating on me, but still! Nik, can you find out from Carlos why he cheated on me?" she asked her friend. James crept closer.  
>"Uhhh...Hailey? Can you tell me why Kendall's hair is pink?" he asked uncertainly.<br>"Shut up! It's girl talk time now!" yelled Niki at him.  
>"I dyed it pink. It's a permanent color, so he can't change it," Hailey said, before bursting into tears.<br>"James. Leave. NOW!" yelled Niki at the startled young man.  
>"KENDALL? CAN I HAVE MY SIPPY CUP BACK?" screamed Hails at the sky.<br>"You have a sippy cup?" asked James.  
>"It helps me get to sleep," Hails said, shrugging.<br>"Hailey...Kendall's gone," Niki said to her friend.  
>"BUT I WANT MY SIPPY CUP! AND HE HAS MY RED BLANKET!" yelled Hailey.<br>"My...life...sucks!" she said in between tears.  
>"Want me to get them for you?" asked Niki.<br>"Yes please Connie. James?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you...maybe...want to catch a movie sometime?" asked Hailey.  
>"Uhhh...sure. Friday Night sound good?"<br>"Friday Night sounds great!" replied the now-happy girl.

**A/N: Wow. I bet you guys didn't see the break-up coming. Then again... you probably didn't see James and Hailey getting together coming either.**

**1 last randomness for now: Today was book character day at school (b/c we have book week). And I dressed up as Summer Madison from the Beautiful Dead series. check it out at www. beautiful dead . com (without the spaces)**

**Polyvore outfits:**

Nicole: .com/cgi/set?id=35424998

Hailey: .com/cgi/set?id=35425300

**And if you were wondering:**

**Run_Away_From_Cheater is Nicole/Niki/Nik/Snowball**

**creepy_stalker is Hailey/Hails/Hay/Domi**

**I_love_Kendall_Knight is Hailey/Hails/Hay/Domi**

**BTR=Awesomeness is Nicole/Niki/Nik/Snowball**

**Sugar_n_ma_System is Hailey/Hails/Hay/Domi**

**Snownik is Nicole/Niki/Nik/Snowball**

**and...**

**HayDomiitsHail is Hailey/Hails/Hay/Domi.**

**NOW...**

**Me: Boys?**

**Big Time Rush: REVIEW?**


	5. Concert Time and Fight Night

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hola! Now...James?**

**James: Ciao! She doesn't own BTR! But if she did, she would most likely marry...**_**me.**_

**Me: JAMES! I wouldn't marry you because it would be awkward for my Uncle James!**

**James: But you'd still marry Kendall**

**Me: Yeah, because NOTHING is wrong with him!**

**James: And something's wrong with me?**

**Me: Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahh...no.**

**James: YES!**

**Me: Stop celebrating. We'll work on this later.**

**Carlos and Logan: *burst out laughing***

**Logan: Cola up my nose!**

**Kendall: Awww! Thank you!**

**Chapter 5: Concert Time...**

**Niki POV:**

"Hails?" I asked as I walked through my cousin's work. She's a model for Polyvore, and we'd gotten permission to make outfits for our big finale tonight.  
>"Sorry, I was picking my outfit for tonight...so, are you going to be there to help me humiliate...him?" Hailey asked, popping out between a rack of clothes<br>"What?" asked James, showing up next to her.  
>"Hey Hailey help me pick out one!" I yelled. I walked around until I found my cousin holding up the <em>perfect <em>outfit.  
>"Thanks!" I said, grinning and hugging her, before taking the outfit back to Hails and James. I held it up.<br>"Niki... I think that is perfect!"  
>"What's going on?" James asked, getting horribly confused.<br>"Nothing Sweetheart!" said Hailey, faux-smiling at him.  
>"I'm leaving," he said, turning around and walking off.<br>"Good now that he's out of the way...Mwahahaha!" I said.  
>"Hey! Don't say that about my future husband!" said Hails, smiling.<br>"Anyways, I was thinking, once I humiliate Kendall, do ya think I should sing a song to James? A duet for James and Carlos?" she asked me.  
>"Me and you sing a duet to Carlos and James I mean," she explained.<br>"Oh heck yeah!" I said, grinning...

**BEFORE THE BTR CONCERT:**

I'll pay you $300 to do whatever I say tonight at the concert" said Haikey to the stage director.  
>"Uhh...sure," he replied.<br>"Cool! Thanks Brian!" she said, kissing him on the cheek, and running back to me.  
>"So?" I asked<br>"Let's embarrass the s**t outta Schmidt," she said...

We got home, and I changed into a pink with black lace and necklace top, ripped jeans, black and pink boots with a heel, a pink ring, a pink/black bracelet, and white, black and pink star earrings. Hay got changed into a black and white strapless rose dress, silver sparkly heels, bright red heart earrings, a silver gun necklace, and helped apply light beige eye-shadow, pink lipgloss, and black mascara to both of us.  
>"Are we ready to go?" I asked.<br>"Definitely," she said, glaring at the sky.

AT THE SHOW:

**"Get a call on a random afternoon**

**I pick it up and I see that it's you**

**Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say**

**It's over, it's over, it's over.**

**Heading out, cause your not on my mind**

**All my friends are gonna see me tonight**

**Staying here until the sun starts the rise,**

**and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...**

**Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now**

**Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?**

**I swear I'll do, anything that I have to**

**'til I forget about...**

**Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now**

**Don't care, my head's spinning all around now**

**I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..." **Suddenly, the stage went dark. Some of the people in the audience screamed. Until, a spotlight came onto somebody. A short girl, with curly dark brown hair, wearing a black strapless dress, silver heels, and holding a sparkly silver microphone. She walked to the front of the stage, each step making the stage lighter.

"Hello. Some of you guys might know me. I'm Hailey. I used to date Kendall. That's right. I said USED TO," she said, speaking into the mike.

"A couple of days ago, when I was on a sugar-high, he made fun of me. So, I made a vow that I would dye his hair pink when he was sleeping. So, I did. Kendall, take off that wig," said Hailey, glaring at him

"Pfft...What wig?" he said, blushing. Hailey walked behind him and yanked off the wig. The audience gasped.

"Yip. I did that to him. So, he was being worse than James' character, James Diamond, screaming about how it would never be the same. So, I slapped him in the face, kissed him on the lips, and punched him square on the nose. About 40 minutes later, he woke up and starting groaning about his hair, so I punched him again. Then I found out he was two-timing me. With Katelyn Tarver, the gal who plays Jo Taylor on BTR. So, I ran away, and hid under the kitchen sink. Then, my friend Nicole - Come out here Niki - came with me, and we went to Wal*Mart. We went to Subway, and were in the middle of eating our sandwiches, when the boys found us. So, we went on a wild goose chase. I got Niki to pull the car over, and so I interrogated him. He started denying everything I said, and so i dumped him. Just like that. And it all happened just today and yesterday. I dumped him today at about 3. I invited James on a date because I needed a boy for comfort, and I just realized how hot he was. So, now, Mr Schmidt, I have something to sing to you

HIT IT!

**I know I've been holding it in**

**The way I feel about u**

**Something I've been dying to say**

**But I don't know how you'll take it**

**Oh Please don't go**

**You should know**

**These three words**

**I've been holding back**

**Trying to fight**

**Imma let em out**

**These three words**

**gotta let you know**

**Here I go go go**

**Go screw yourself**

**I've had enough yeah**

**now we're done**

**Go screw yourself **

**Not gonna lie yeah**

**It was fun**

**But go screw yourself**

**Feels good just to get it all out**

**it's so not overrated**

**U can't keep puttin me down**

**And getting away with it**

**Oh now I know**

**The way to say**

**Guess I thought I knew you **

**Now I know I couldn't have been more wrong**

**I had a feeling it would go this way **

**And I waited waited way too long to say **

**to sayThese three words**

**To say these three words**"

she finished with her finger stabbing Kendall's chest.

"Now, me and Niki want to sing something to our special guys

_**Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick<br>But make it last  
>So I can see how badly this will hurt me<br>When you say good bye  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>And don't let go  
>But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight<br>But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>And your love is where im falling  
>But please don't catch me<br>See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running scared from a clown  
>I'm terrified of what you'll do<br>my stomach screams just when I look at you  
>Run far away<br>So I can breathe  
>Even though you're far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes to high  
>Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye<br>But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where im falling  
>But please don't catch me<br>So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I cant open up my heart without a care  
>But here I go<br>Its what I feel  
>and for the first time in my life I know its real<br>But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've get me smiling in my sleep  
>And i can see this unraveling<br>And your love is where im falling  
>So please don't catch me<br>And if this is love  
>Please don't break me<br>I'm giving up  
>So just catch me" <strong>_we finished, my arms around Carlos' waist, Hay's around James' neck. Hay was smiling, standing on tip-toes to come up to his face, even thugh she was wearing _really _high heels. We both leaned upwards for a kiss with our boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone yelled, pulling Hay away from James. It was Kendall.  
>"What do you mean what am I doing?" she yelled back.<br>"You were about to kiss James. James!" he exaggerated. She smiled and nodded.  
>"Yes. I was. Because James is my boyfriend. NOT you!" she said, stamping on his foot, punching him in the nose, and kneeing him where no one wants to be kneed.<br>"Jamie? Do you wanna go home?" she asked.  
>"Sure? You aren't gonna do that to me, are you?" he worriedly asked,<br>"I'm sure. Carlos, Niki? Do you want to come back home with us?" asked Hay.  
>"Absolutely! Let's Go!"<br>"LOGAN! Come with us! You don't want to be here with...that," she said. She walked over to Kendall, before turning away. Then, she screamed.

**James POV:**

Hailey screamed. Someone had grabbed her ankle and was now pulling her to the ground. That someone was Kendall. He leapt on top of her, and jabbed his elbow into her stomach. I gasped, and started walking forward, my eyes full of anger and fury, before three pairs of arms grabbed mine. Kendall started punching her (hard) in the abdomen, and then jumped up and started kicking her. He spat on her, his saliva bright red with blood, before being pulled off by four security guards.

"HAILEY!" I screamed, tears now falling down my face, as I began trying to kick Carlos, Logan, and Niki, and while paramedics put her on a stretcher and rolled her off to an ambulance waiting outside the building.

**A/N:**

**Me: Wow that was intense to write...  
>Kendall: So I bet up my girlfriend?<br>Me: If you were paying attention...EX-girlfriend!  
>James: YES! I gotta girlfriend in this story now!<br>Me: James?  
>James: What?<br>Me: Wrap things up.  
>James: Hi, and can you pretty please...<br>Me: Everyone.  
>BTR: REVIEW?<strong>

**Me: Let's go for...5 reviews then I'll update. That means that when the reviews box hits 13, I'll update.**

**Me: NO EARLY UPDATING!**

**Me: And I'm a bit sad I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter... :(**

**Me: Now... Press that little button below, give me some feedback/a review, and I'll update!**

**Me: The Quicker You Review, The Faster I Update!**

**A/N:**

**Polyvore outfits...**

**Hailey: .com/hate_you/set?id=34479185**

**Niki: .com/cgi/set?id=34479471**

**A/N: REVIEW?**

**The Quicker You Review, The Faster I Update!**


	6. Frightful

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hola mi amigas!**

**James: There may be guys readings this story ya know...**

**Me: Ok. Hola mi amigos!**

**Me: I don't own BTR, or Dr. Pepper**

**I DON'T KNOW IF EVERYONE HAS HEARD, BUT NEW ZEALAND IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING WEATHER DIFFICULITIES. ****That's right. We've got our HEAVIEST snowfall in DECADES! Last night we had power-cuts, there was no internet because of the snow, and it's supposed to get worse later today! (BTW, it is 12:33 :D) While I'm writing this, we have no internet, because of Vodafone.**

**Chapter 6: **

**Niki POV:**

I woke up early this morning. Who likes waking up to a phonecall? Not me. I grabbed my phone, and answered.

"Hello, this is Niki, please leave me a message, I'll get back to you later. Beeeeeeeeep!" I said. I walked out of the bedroom, stopping by Carlos' bed to make sure he was asleep. Yeah, last night, after the concert, the boys and I needed to wait on news about Hailey. She came back, and now, we were all staying in the same hotel. Yeas, even Kendall. Logan was staying down the hall from us, Kendall was staying a couple of floors beneath us, me and Carlos were sharing a room, and Hay and James were one floor up.

_"Hey Nik!"_

"Hails? Hi, but why ring me at...six-thirty in the morning?"

_"Because, I woke up and was bored. Hey, me and James have our date on Friday. What movie do you think we should see?"_

"You want romantic or action?"

_"Doesn't matter,"_

"Well, you saw the new Harry Potter, right?"

_"Yeah,"_

"Ok, so..."

_"Me and James slept together last night,"_

"Wow, that soon,"

_"Hey, nothing happened! It's just because Kendall is staying in the same hotel as us!"_

"Oh...stupid Kendall," I said.

_"Hey! The paramedics checked me over. Just got bruised ribs, a black eye, and a couple of cracks in my arm-bone,"_

"Yikes, at least no cast,"

_"But s**t my arm hurts,"_

I started going to wake up Carlos.

"Hold on Hay," I said, as I put my phone on the bedside table.

"Carlitos? Come on buddy, wake up," I said, shaking him. He stirred, groaned, and looked up at me.

"Morning,"  
>"Morning. You wanna see James and Hay?"<br>"Yeah. What's wrong with Hay?"

"Bruised ribs, black eye, and a couple of cracks in her arm-bone (A/N I forgot the name of the bone, soz),"

"Youch! 'Kay, I'll just get dressed,"

"No time, hurry up!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" he said as he got up. He put on a sweat-shirt, and walked out of the room. I picked up my phone.

"Hay! I'm so sorry. Oh! Have James kiss it better!"  
><em>"<em>_yay! But he's catching up on his beauty sleep. I'll get him to kiss it better when he wakes up. Do you and Carlos wanna come up to our room for breakfast? I'm making waffles,"_

I sprinted up the stairs, holding Carlos' hand, and pulling him up to their room. It took exactly two minutes.

"Already here," I said as I knocked on the door.

"Coming! Be quiet though, don't wanna wake up James," she said, opening the door.

"WHAT'S THE NOISE OUT THERE?" someone yelled, probably James.

**Hailey POV:**

"Morning sleeping beauty! Just making breakfast. Carlos and Niki are here too," I shouted back, walking to the kitchen.

"Where's my waffles?" Nik asked, sitting down.

"Just serving up now,"

"Morning guy and girls!" said James.

"Waffles!" James yelled.

"Move over Maslow, the waffles are mine!" said Nik. James ran through the rooms, before squeeing me tightly, almost crushing my bruised ribs.

"OW! James! You don't run through the room half-naked, and squeeze your injured girlfriend in a death-hug!" I screamed at him.

"Nuh-uh, the waffles are MINE!" James yelled at Nik. Although, he did loosen his grip on my body.

"THERE IS WAFFLES FOR EVERYONE!" I shouted. Then I realised something.

"Carlos? Why aren't you talking today?" I asked.

"Too tired," he yawned.

"Nuh-uh, they're MINE!" Nik yelled at James.

"MINE!" James yelled.

"JAMES!" I screamed. "Niki gets the first waffles, then Carlos, then you, then me, okay?"

"MINE!" he shouted again.

"JAMES!" I shouted at him. I took a couple of deep breaths, then turned to Niki.

"Here ya go," I said, passing her a plate.

"That's not the best idea," she said, taking half of the waffles. I didn't care, I mean, she _is_ my best friend.

"I LOVE WAFFLES!" she yelled, passing the plate to Carlos. He took a couple, then passed the plate to James.

"Ooohh...I love waffles, and they're mine, all mine!" he said, taking all the rest. I can't _believe _he took my share as well!

"JAMES!" I screamed. I stood on my chair, and jumped on his back.

"Wow, cat fight. PULL HIS HAIR!" yelled Niki.

"I'M HUNGRY!" I screamed, pulling his hair. _Thanks Nicole _I thought.

"JAMES! GIMME MY WAFFLES! DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU ONE OF THESE?" I asked, gesturing to my black eye. He shook his head. I got down, and picked up his plate.  
>"Yummy!" I said, picking up a waffle and putting it in my mouth. James ran off. So, instead I texted him.<p>

**To: James**

**From: Hails**

**James?  
><strong>

**To: Hails**

**From: James**

**I'm hiding, because you ate my waffles.**

I got up, and went to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, and out came James.

"WHY!"

"I hid under the sink too..." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

**Half an hour later...**

"I'm ba-ack!" said Niki, walking through the door in a t-shirt, jeans and converse high tops. I had just stuffed the last waffle into my mouth, so I stuck my thumbs up.

"Sorry, I was finishing up James's waffles," I said. James folded his arms and pouted. He pointed at me, before saying, "SHE'S EVIL! SHE ATE MY WAFFLES!"  
>"I'll make you more!" I said, walking to the kitchen.<p>

"I LOVE YOU!" he screamed, a HUGE grin on his face.  
>"Random. Love you too, James. Hi Narlos!" I yelled, testing out my new couple name. Y'know, like 'Brangelina', 'Channy', 'Jendall'… yeah.<br>"Hi," said Niki, "Man my waffles are cold. WAH!"  
>Carlos grabbed her, started hugging her and said, "It's alright".<br>I smiled, "I ate jamesmaslow's waffles, because he didn't leave any for me,"

"Hey Carlos, you staying over for dinner tonight?"  
>"HEY! It's supposed to be for both of them!" I said.<br>"Nice to see you guys tonight. I need all the protection from friends and family as I can get!"  
>"She got death threats from K," said James. I threw the rest of my waffle at him. He dodged, "Carlos? Connie?"<p>

"Huh? Sorry. Texting and talking at the same time. My bad!"

"But yeah, we'll be here," said Carlos.

"Suh-weet! Will u guys stay the night? U can stay in the guest room.

"We'd love to!" that was Carlos.

"Yeah…I guess," that was Niki.

"OK. 'Cause K will probably strike tonight," said James.

**Dinnertime!: (Carlos and Nicole at in their hotel room, they are on video chat)**

"What do want for dinn- JAMES! WHY DID YOU INVITE THEM TO STAY THE NIGHT?" I said. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. It's just…James. In the Morning. You saw how he ran through the house shirtless this morning!"

Niki shrugged, "What's the problem with that? Afraid I might try to take him?"

"That's not funny," said Carlos, leaning back and looking at the blonde sitting on his lap.

"Oh, come on. I only love you," she said, turning around to look at him.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME SHIRTLESS!" yelled James.

"No way to answer that…" I said, looking down at my hands. "No. The problem is, that once he comes out of the bedroom shirtless, he stays like that all day!"

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Uhhh…"

"Why can't you walk around shirtless?" asked Niki, looking at Carlos.

"Wh…what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"At least you can see my washboard abs…" he said, smirking.

I sighed. "But Carlos, you have to believe Nicole. She does only love you!"

"HEY CARLOS! Join the 'Shirtless Boyfriend Club'," said James.

"Really. There's a club?" I asked, raising my eyebrow (again) and folding my arms.

"Okay, I guess," said Carlos.

"Wait! Then, I can get their support for the new law I want to pass!" yelled Nik.

"What's that?" asked Carlos.

"Any guy with a six pack or more has to walk around shirtless," she said.

"I swear! I'll support you!" I said, raising my hand, before grabbing my can of Dr. Pepper.

"I thought you didn't like me shirtless," said James.

"I love you shirtless, I just don't want you catching a bug," I said.

"Really?" he asked, his hazel eyes shining bright.

"SWEET!" squealed Niki.

"Oh, boys… we've decided on tocas for dinner," I said.

"What are tocas?" asked Jamey.

"Tacos spelt wrong," I said, grinning.

"LOL! I love tacos! Always on my mind!" said Nicole.

"Seriously, she's always thinking about tacos," said Carlos, smiling. Something happened through the corner of my eye. A letter floated under the door. I went and picked it up. A manila envelope, with my name in perfect calligraphy on it. What do you do when a letter comes for you? You read it.

**James POV:**

"I dunno what happened! Hay got a letter, read it, started screaming, and is now running around the apartment!" I explained to Carlos.

"Yes, I really love tacos," said Nicole

"What's happening tonight?" asked Carlos, a (small) look of concern on his face.

"It's Kendall," said Niki.

"Come up. Niki, she needs your help!" I said. That's when something burst through the door. Don't worry, I know what everyone was thinking. It wasn't Kendall though. It's Niki!

"HAILEY!" she shrieked.

"I don't know where she is!" I said. I burst out crying, and started hyperventilating.

"Here Carlos. Comfort him. I'll get Hailey," she said, running off to all her usual running spots.

"Um…there there James?" said Carlos (although, like he was confused), patting my back.

"Do…do…do you have any idea where she is?" I asked, tears _still _rolling down my face. "I've checked in all her usual spots! SHE'S NOT THERE!" I yelled. I wasn't crying now.

**KissM3I'mK3ndall has logged on.**

**KissM3I'mK3ndall: I'm coming to get her…**

**KissM3I'mK3ndall has logged off.**

"Walmart? Under bed? In space?" asked Nicole, freaking out and starting to yank at her hair. "Dang Kendall!" she yelled.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled, tears rolling down my face again. Nicole looked at her phone, before her face lightened up.

"I know where she is. But Kendall's coming, and I don't want to say, or he might hear!" she said. She grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me off to the hot water cupboard.

"Ok James, here she is," she said, opening the door. Next to the heater, was my girlfriend, looking tiny next to the super-large boiler. "Now stay!" she said, pushing me inside.

"Ohmygod! Thanks Nicole! You okay Hailey?"

**Nicole POV:**

Now that crybaby Maslow was outta the way, I made my way out to the main room.

**KissM3I'mK3ndall logged on.**

**KissM3I'mK3ndall: I know where you guys are.**

"Oh really, well I called the cops!" I yelled. I got a small confused look from Carlos. I shrugged.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" asked a voice. I turned around. It was Kendall, and he pulled out a gun.

"Please tell me that's a watergun," I said, my heart thumping so hard I think it would burst through the muscle, skin, and bone of my chest.

"So, you sure?" he asked, clicking the trigger.

"And it isn't…" he said.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed, me being scared as H-e-l-l.

"Get outta my apartment, Schmidt," I heard. James walked out from behind me.

"Well looky what we have here…the best friend, the best friend's boyfriend…and a load of sh*t," he said. I smiled, before pointing behind him, "You forgot the best friend's big brother". Suddenly, everything slowed down. Schmidt leaped forwards, and grabbed me in a headlock. He pointed the gun at my head. "MAKE A MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT!" he yelled. "I'm not afraid to do it," he said, looking behind him.

"HOLY HECK! (Going To Die x3)!"

"Let her go!" Carlos yelled.

"Don't shoot. Kendall. Calm down. You're just angry," James said, strangely calm. I, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"I know three things. One? I'm not afraid to shoot. Two? I'm not letting her go. And three? I'm not letting go of her until you tell me where Hailey is.

"I'd rather die than tell you where Hails is!" I yelled, folding my arms.

"Fine," Kendall said, clicking the trigger again.

"Kendall! Calm down!" yelled Logan, coming into the room.

"Does anyone know where Hailey is?" he asked again.

"Oh shut it Kenny," I said.

"I'm right here," I heard. Hailey was standing in the sunlight, tears visible in her eyes, her stance strong.

"HAILEY NO!" I heard myself scream.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kendall asked, letting go of me and pointing the gun at her chest.

I gasped, and kicked Kendall in the leg.

"I'm not afraid to die," we heard her mumble. "I'm not afraid to die, I'm Not Afraid To Die, I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" she yelled, leaping forwards, pulling out a Swiss Army Knife and stabbing him in the leg.

"_SH*T!_" Kendall screamed, aiming the gun at her and firing. The last thing I remember, is Hailey flying backwards with the force of the gun.

***gasp* That was thrilling to write. Okay. Check out the stories of aLwAYS aNd FoREVeR CRaZy. She is one of my fanfiction biffles, and I luv her! She is awesome! Read her stories (that I've starred in :D) stories: **

**1. Big Time Chance! – I am Sienna May Miller.**

**2. A Wish Come True – I am Miranda 'Mandi' Belle Winters.**

**3. OC Contest Need OC's – I am the twin Alexandra 'Minty' Menta Mendez.**

**Haha… anyways, she's helped me a lot with the plot for this story. Go check her out, she's awesome.**

**Nicole: (polvore) .com/cgi/set?id=36463123**


End file.
